


Strata Aeducan

by CheshiNeko



Series: Dragon Age Universe 1 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a collection of stuff about my Aeducan, mostly art + screencaps<br/>figured i should back up from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

 

> main party, Origins: Zevran, Leliana, Morrigan  
>  Awakening: Sigrun, Nathaniel, Anders  
>  post-DA2 & during Inquisition: Zevran, Nathaniel, Anders

**Warden-Commander Strata, formerly of House Aeducan  
**

  * champion + spirit warrior + reaver
  * born 9:04 Dragon
  * neutral good
  * named her mabari Skoll
  * compared to political games of Orzammar’s nobles, found being a Warden liberating
  * that doesnt stop her from stepping into every debate she happens upon



(slightly modified) [template](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhchom.files.wordpress.com%2F2015%2F02%2Ftemplate_origins.jpg&t=MWZkNTAyNzdiN2U1MTIwMjcyNGUzYjk5Mjc2ZDEyMWE5Y2U0YjE1Yyx0c25Lam8wTg%3D%3D) by [hchomgoblin](http://hchomgoblin.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Sometimes I just remember that in DAO, when Aeducan finds Duncan in the Deep Roads, they dont even have boots on, because there is nowhere you can loot them on the way

so they just ran

through fucking deep roads

while fighting shit

BAREFOOT

 


	2. origins screencaps

#team ([the most important mod which allows you to bring your dog everywhere](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/664/?))

 

 

im judging bioware cause the only good screenshots of this romance i got are from mods. pay attention to dwarf scenes animation dammit ([sleep until dawn](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/3722/?) mod)

 

she looks so happy when she wins the provings as a warden... about the only thing she missed on the surface

 

they may have different views on quite a few things, but they developed something of a bond over their pretty specific similar experiences

 

 

 

#not this shit again ([warden armor mod](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/3258/?))

 

([warden armor mod](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/3258/?))


	3. general art

 

Warden Aeducan’s tarot card!  
Both classic cards I referenced are from [wiki page](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FStrength_%28Tarot_card%29&t=ZjViOWIxZDYyZjFkNTI2MjU1NjNiMmI0ZWFiZTg0OTg4N2NiNTNjMixoblVBOTBkRQ%3D%3D).  
Now, Strength usually has a woman subduing the beast peacefully, which ties into the meaning of the card, but considering I had to put Archdemon there, went with the killing. However, normally my Warden solves things diplomatically and peacefully (or with as little bloodshed as possible), but while standing her ground (i grabbed onto ‘persuade’ dialog option A LOT), so the meaning fits.  
The card from RWS deck has woman wearing a flower crown, but i changed it to a laurel wreath - both as a symbol of triumph and a symbol of peace.  
(the second version, while not really fitting anything, looked too damn good for me to keep it to myself)

 

thesis: my warden could make a curtain look good on her  
proof: ^^^  
  
okay really i just wanted to design “in antiva with zevran” clothes but i don’t think this could count as fashion even in antiva

#using hot weather as an excuse to show off #also baby you need to dye your hair you've let urself go

 

inquisition-style icons for Strata - im not 100% happy with it but oh well


	4. /zevran

*whispers* i love zevran/warden so much… s o much

 

i was going to draw something else and then i remembered zev’s letter in awakening

i’m weak

 

a big picture turned out all wrong but faces were nice, so  
post-da2 reunion  
why yes she did pick him up

#one day i'll draw her carrying him princess fuckin style and it will be great


	5. & awakening sons

but listen: what if after all shit went down in kirkwall, zev nate & anders left together and went to warden-commander  
what if they are warden’s team in her search for the cure during da:i  
i’m saying ‘what if’ but actually you’d have to pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands

 

Team Mom™ Aeducan and her ridiculously tol sons


	6. inquisition screenshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while i made Aeducan in characreator purely to see how she would look in dai's fancy graphics, this kinda doubles as 'warden as inquisitor' AU because i cant play through a friggin opening scene without making headcanons

soooooooo i got tired of actually playing inquisition and to relax made a special someone in characreator, and holy shit

(Leliana knew where Aeducan was all along™, asked her to go to the Conclave without revealing who she is, just in case, and shit happened just like it usually does)

  

 

she looks like shes plotting a murder and honest to god she probably is

 

 

*insert the picture of a cat looking at the knife like ( - w -) you know the one*

 

'not this shit again'

 

 

'go to a conclave' she said, 'nobodys gonna ask you do anything' she said!


	7. au

i remembered that post about “but what happens to your character if Duncan isn’t there” and, naturally, had to apply it to my main girl. Strata formerly of house Aeducan now of the Legion, seeing her brother for the first time since she was exiled


End file.
